triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear, 'otherwise simply known as '''Freddy, '''is the titular main antagonist of the ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''series. He reappears in ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted as well as Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. '''Appearance Freddy Fazbear is a brown animatronic bear with light brown accents on different parts of his body, such as his stomach, snout, inside of his ears, and the bottoms of his feet. Freddy has blue irises with black pupils for the eyes, large black eyebrows and six dimples on his snout, three on each side in a triangular pattern. Freddy's light brown stomach can open, revealing a complicated, but repairable endoskeleton inside with lights and dials. FNaF VR: Help Wanted This model has a drastic difference to the original Fazbear model from the original franchise. Unlike the original model, it has a raised groove on the insides of his ears, whereas the original model had concave ears. The model has a significantly upgraded endoskeleton model, in comparison to the original which is relatively simple. Another small detail the model is lacking is the raised pads on the insides of its hands, now being a smooth surface as well as the light parts of the model being brighter than the original. FNaF AR: Special Delivery The model in the game has a shiny plastic texture on it instead of original furry texture. It also has scratches and stains on its surface, making him look a lot older (In the announcement trailer, he also has blood stains all over his body). His eyes can turn red when attacking the player. Freddy in Space 2 He appears to be a two-dimensional, simpler version of Freddy, unlike the original Freddy In Space which uses three-dimensional models. He now wears a silver spacesuit with dark gray accents, such as his boots. He also sports a green with red accented lazer gun. His top hat is placed on top of his space helmet. Personality Based on the scrapped Freddy Fazbear's Theme song in Help Wanted, Freddy seems to have a cheerful personality. His dialogues in Special Delivery also confirms that he is intended to be a cheerful character, despite his sinister tone in context. Behavior FNaF VR: Help Wanted Freddy is in two sections of the game. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 In the Five Nights at Freddy's section, Freddy appears at the second night, making his way to the player's office along with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, just like the original game. As the player runs out of power, Freddy will play his classic jingle, "Toreador March". After he finished his jingle, Freddy will jumpscare the player resulting in a game over. Parts and Service Freddy also appears in a repair section. In this section, the player must follow the computer voice's instruction on removing children's accessories on different parts of his body. If the instruction isn't followed properly, such as dropping Freddy's music box; He will jumpscare the player, ending the run. Build-a-Mangle Several of Freddy's body parts also make an appearance in Build-a-Mangle from the Halloween DLC, Curse of Dreadbear. ---- FNaF AR: Special Delivery Freddy Fazbear is the first animatronic to attack the player, and one of the most common to encoutner throughout the game. The player must locate him by detecting the static and listen to his movement and noises. His static is concentrated strongly in a small area. When he charges at them, the player must shock him when he is visible. The player must also look away when he is in the "Haywire Mode", where he stands right in front of the player. This happens often when he is attacking the player, requiring quick reactions. It is also possible to obtain his plush suit and his CPU upon defeating him. Trivia FNaF VR: Help Wanted * Unlike becoming active on Night 3 in the original game he debuted, Freddy actually starts to become active on Night 2 in the FNaF 1 level. * Kellen Goff was supposed to be his voice actor in Help Wanted when Freddy Fazbear's theme is played. However, the theme song is removed and his lines are thus scrapped. ** Coincidentally, Goff used to voice two of Freddy's counterparts namely Funtime Freddy and Molten Freddy. ** Goff was also intended to voice Freddy in Ultimate Custom Night, but his lines were edited and used for Fredbear instead. *** Scott said at the time, of all auditions, Goff's was the closest to what he wanted. FNaF AR: Special Delivery * This marks the first time of Freddy actually speaking in-game (If the scrapped Showtime from Help Wanted and playing the Toreador March are not listed) ** However, his voice actor is currently unknown. Category:Characters Category:FNaF 1 Category:Help Wanted Category:Animatronic Characters Category:Special Delivery Category:Returning Characters